The present invention is compatible and complementary with the elements disclosed in the following pending applications: “Medical System Having Improved Telemetry,” filed Jul. 19, 1999, Ser. No. 09/356,340, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,271; “System and Method for Transferring Information Relating to an Implantable Medical Device to a Remote Location,” filed on Jul. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 09/358,081, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,309; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Troubleshooting, Maintenance and Upgrade of Implantable Device Systems,” filed on Oct. 26, 1999, Ser. No. 09/426,741, now U.S. Pat. 6,442,433; “Tactile Feedback for Indicating Validity of Communication Link with an Implantable Medical Device,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/430,708; “Apparatus and Method for Automated Invoicing of Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,960, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,282; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Self-Identification of Components in Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29,1999, Ser. No. 09/429,956; “Apparatus and Method to Automate Remote Software Updates of Medical Device Systems,” filed Oct. 29, 1999, Ser. No. 09/429,960, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,282; “Method and Apparatus to Secure Data Transfer From Medical Device Systems,” filed Nov. 2, 1999, Ser. No. 09/431,881 “Implantable Medical Device Programming Apparatus Having An Auxiliary Component Storage Compartment,” filed Nov. 4, 1999, Ser. No. 09/433,477, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,851; “Remote Delivery Of Software-Based Training For Implantable Medical Device Systems,” filed Nov. 10, 1999, Ser. No. 09/437,615, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,882; “Apparatus and Method for Remote Therapy and Diagnosis in Medical Devices Via Interface Systems,” filed Dec. 14, 1999, Ser. No. 09/460,580, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,346; “Virtual Remote Monitor , Alert, Diagnostics and Programming For Implantable Medical Device Systems” filed Dec. 17, 1999, Ser. No. 09/466,284, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,655; “Instrumentation and Software for Remote Monitoring and Programming of Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs), filed Dec. 21, 1999, Ser. No. 60/172,937; “Application Proxy For Telecommunication-enabled Remote Medical Access Instruments,” filed Dec. 23, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,081; information Network Scheme For Interrogation Of Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,064, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,745; “Medical Device GUI For Cardiac Electrophysiology Display And Data Communications,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,065, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,638; “integrated Software System For Implantable Medical Device Installation And Management,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,082; “Dynamic Bandwidth Monitor And Adjuster For Remote Communications With A Medical Device,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,083, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,104 “Large-Scale Processing Loop For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,079; “Chronic Real-Time Information Management Systems For Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs),” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,062; “Automatic Voice and Data Recognition For Medical Device Instrument Systems,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,071 “Central Switchboard to Facilitate Remote Collaboration With Medical Instruments,” filed Dec. 24, 1999, Ser. No. 60/173,080, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,432; which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
In recent years, implantable medical device technology has rapidly advanced. Sizes and weights of devices have decreased, while functionality has increased. These advances have created a corresponding demand for improved two-way communication or telemetry between the implantable medical device and an external device, for example, a programmer device. In a pacemaker system, for example, a programmer device downloads to an implanted pacemaker, data such as operating parameters. Likewise, data may flow from the implanted device to the programmer device. Modern pacemakers are capable of storing significant amounts of data about the patient, for example, the average heart rate, and information pertaining to the pacemaker itself, for example, battery voltage level. Generally, implanted device data is transmitted to the programmer device for review and evaluation by a physician.
Current programming devices typically include an extendible head portion that includes an antenna. The antenna is connected to other circuitry in the programmer device via a stretchable coil cable. Thus, the head portion can be positioned over the patient's implanted device site for programming or telemetry interrogation of the implanted device. Command instructions or data that are downloaded to the implanted device are referred to as downlink transmissions, and data transmitted from the implanted device to the programmer device are referred to as uplink transmissions.
Programming and pacing system analyzer units sometimes include graphic displays, keyboards or light pens for data entry and device control by a separate operator. During a surgical implant procedure the operator is sometimes located outside of the sterile environment of the operating room and receives commands for inputting data by the physician in the sterile environment. A programming head or wand is containing transceiver circuitry is positioned over a patient's implanted device site for programming and verification of proper placement of the implanted device during surgery. The implanting physician often cannot see the screen or display on the programmer because of the distance involved, size of screen and screen contrast limitations. This form of communication with the implanted device programming unit and operator is not only time consuming but the potential is high for miscommunication occurring between the physician and the programming unit operator.